Pokemon Genesis: The Rise of Evil
by JackHeroes
Summary: Read as a group of friends embark upon a Pokemon journey like no other. Set in the future in a new region with new characters. These friends will be challenged by the united Teams Galctic, Rocket, Magma, and Aqua. Who will stay good and who will turn evil
1. The New Beginning

**Pokémon Genesis**

**This story takes place many years in the future in the Sylar region.**

**Chapter 1**

Allen Park:

As Jack walked down the dirt path to his school, feelings of anxiety and excitement filled him at the thought of starting his journey. He was a 17 year old boy born and raised in the town Allen Park. He was medium height with dark brown hair. He wore plaid shorts and a dark blue shirt, with his light backpack hanging downside his back. His belt held 6 pokéballs, each empty and waiting to be filled.

He was headed towards the Allen Park Pokémon Institute, or APPI, as he saw his three friends walking up to him. There was Chris, the funny and naïve friend; Adam the smart, common sense-filled one who was always complaining; and there was Taylor, easily the most cocky one out of the whole school and also the most disliked. Chris was also medium height and had short curly hair. He wore athletic clothes and tennis shoes. Adam was the tallest of the bunch with bright red hair and was often looked at as a lanky and awkward guy. Taylor was tall and thin due to his track training techniques and had closely shaved blonde hair. He wore nice clothes that his mother bought him as they were looked at as rich and snobby. Jack has known Taylor the longest and has put up with him for most of high school. He was his "friend" but also kind of despised him because of his over-confidence.

"Hey Jack!" said the group in unison, "that was sort of gay," replied Chris as the group laughed. "Are you all ready for the final exam today?" questioned Adam. "Oh yeah, I know I am! I am going to ace that test. And I hope I get an awesome pokémon that's super fast so I can run with him," replied Taylor with his usual loud voice. The rest of the guys looked at each other with an expression like: "yeah right."

Once they reached the school, they noticed a group of guys huddled around the most popular girl Eliza. They were all thinking to themselves how hot she was, but incidentally each of the four friends liked a different girl. Taylor was seeing a girl from a rival school that was on the opposite side of the large town. Chris was awe-struck over Morgan, although he would never make a move due to his shyness. Adam liked Kristen even though she was seeing a different guy. And Jack liked his ex-girlfriend Nadine. He dated her briefly years ago, but they were too young for it to be a real relationship.

They all went to their lockers to obtain the necessary materials for the test and then met up to walk to class. They were all nervous, even Taylor was secretly nervous. As they entered the classroom, their teacher Mrs. Palms was introducing the students to Professor Beech. They were all asking him questions about the final test that was needed to pass in order to start out their pokémon journeys. After five minutes of ushering the students to their seats, Professor Beech finally proceeded in telling them of the requirements needed to pass the test.

He said "I know you all are excited and ready to get started but first I need to tell you about the test. You will be required to go out individually in our training zone out back and find and catch a pokémon. You will be given 20 training balls and bate to successfully catch one. You will only have fifteen minutes to do this. That pokémon will not be yours, but based on the rarity and difficulty of catching that pokémon, I will give you a pokémon friend that will accompany you on your journey tomorrow. There will also be a written section that will assess your knowledge on the pokémon world and your survival skills that will be necessary as you trek your way through the Sylar, Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn regions. Without further ado, let us begin. First up is Cassandra."

As Cassandra walked up slowly to the front, Jack said to her "good luck Sandy." She gave a nervous smile towards his way and she walked out of the door. After her fifteen minutes were up, she returned with a lvl. 10 Furret in her arms and a confident smile opposed to the nervous one she began with. She handed over the ferret pokémon to the Professor and he gave it to a volunteer Nurse Joy to be healed. He said, "Well done Cassandra, as I expected." She replied with a thank you and went into the next room to take the written portion of the test. "Next up is Jack." As he walked towards the door, most people were telling him good luck as Chris was giving him his usual smirk. He walked out back and began to run towards the woods. He saw many Rattatas running by but he was waiting for a more difficult pokémon to catch. He decided it was a good idea to begin shaking a tree but the only pokémon that fell out of them were Metapods and Kakunas. As time was winding down, Jack began to worry and nearly gave up. He was so angry at himself that he kicked a tree, almost breaking his toe. All of the sudden an Aipom jumped down and began eating the bate that dropped out of his pack as a result of his fit. Jack decided this was his chance, so he took out a training ball and tossed it towards the long tail pokémon. The Aipom was engulfed in a red light and trapped inside the small ball. It rocked lightly back and forth as Jack waited with anticipation, until the center light on the ball blinked indicating that it was caught. The bell rang simultaneously to show that his time was up. He ran back to the building and took his Aipom out of the ball to show off to the class.

As he walked in the door, the students were impressed and so was Professor Beech. Jack handed over the pokémon and modestly headed to the next room to take his written test not looking back at the rest of the class. After hours of students taking their outdoor portion of the test, the final student, Corey, was finishing up the written section. As the paper was turned in, the students roared with excitement, some including Jack were sleeping.

Professor Beech had already finished analyzing the rarity and difficulty of the caught pokémon and matching them up with the pokémon that would be received by the students. This was the moment that all the students were waiting for. Two assistants entered with cartons of pokéballs that had names taped on them. After the students settled down, Professor Beech began to read off the names to go up and receive the pokéballs.

"Cassandra, Jack, Adam, Morgan, Eliza, Jordan, Chris, Taylor, Nadine, etc.…. and finally Corey. Before you find out what pokémon is attained inside the ball, you must wait until after school to…" Ding! The final bell of the day cut him off and the children ran out to the front of the school to showcase their new pokémon. They all wanted to show each other so they presented them in an orderly fashion.

First Sandy threw out her pokéball to the center of the formed circle and as the red light dimmed, a Chikorita was spotted. Sandy ran to it and picked it up to give it a great big hug. Next up was Adam; he tossed the pokéball only to find out he had received a Sandshrew. To sum up the entire class' pokémon, Morgan got an Eevee, Eliza got a Vulpix, Jordan got a Jigglypuff, Chris got a Meowth, Nadine got a Piplup, Corey got a Dunsparce (as a result of not catching a pokémon in the training zone and barely passing his written section), and Taylor got a Ponyta. Taylor was especially excited because he had gotten a fast pokémon. He quickly made this known to the whole class. All the students were holding their pokémon and sitting with them waiting for Jack to show his. "C'mon Jack, let's see yours!" said Nadine. Jack blushed and took out his pokéball and threw it high up in the air. It landed in the center of the circle and the pokémon that he had gotten was a…


	2. Day One

**Chapter 2:**

Allen Park:

The pokémon that Jack received was an energetic Squirtle. "Yes! Squirtle is my favorite pokémon. The water type is awesome," said Jack. Everyone was congratulating him and having their pokémon all meet each other too. They all decided to go to the park to bond with their new friends except for Taylor. He said, "I need to go home and rest my legs. I have a big race tomorrow that I expect to win. But first I am going to go run for a little bit with my Ponyta, one of the fastest pokémon." Everyone grinned and said under their breath, "Good, get out of here."

As all the pokémon were playing with each other, all of the friends gathered around and decided to pick the groups that they will be traveling with. There would be five in each group, as it says in the APPI handbook, is the ideal group size. Both Jack and Eliza decided to pick groups as if they were team captains picking their dodgeball teams. Eliza chose Jordan, Morgan, and two other students that were part of a different class: Jason with his Charmander, and Ian with his Ghastly. Jack, on the other hand, chose Sandy, Chris, Adam, and of course, Nadine. Corey who was left out of the group deciding was left to travel with Taylor.

_The groups and their pokémon at this point were:_

**Alpha Team (as it will be referred to)**

Eliza- Vulpix (F)

Jordan- Jigglypuff (F)

Morgan- Eevee (F)

Jason- Charmander (M)

Ian- Ghastly (M)

**Beta Team (as it will be referred to)**

Jack- Squirtle (M)

Sandy- Chikorita (F)

Chris- Meowth (M)

Adam- Sandshrew (M)

Nadine- Piplup (F)

"**Taylor's Team" (as it will be referred to)**

Taylor- Ponyta (M)

Corey- Dunsparce (F)

They all decided that they would get a good night's rest and meet up in the morning for breakfast before going on their journey. As they all headed different ways, Jack ran up to Nadine who lived in the same subdivision as him and started walking with her. Both had their pokémon out as they were walking and the pokémon seemed to be getting along. "Hey Nadine. I think my Squirtle likes your Piplup," said Jack. "Hey I think your right. I'm really glad that we're going to be traveling together," replied Nadine. Jack quickly returned with a "me too. Hey can I pick you up tomorrow morning for breakfast?" "Yeah definitely," said Nadine. "Okay, I will pick you up at 9:30. Make sure you pack your cell phone, pokétch, pokéballs, and potions."

After an almost sleepless night, Jack woke up and put on his shorts, and his favorite shirt. He packed plenty of spare clothes, money, toiletries, and pokéfood. He awoke Squirtle from his deep sleep and went to the living room to say farewell to his mom and dad. They wished him good luck on his journey and told Jack to call at every city he gets to. As soon as that was over, he put on his shoes, his baseball cap, and shades, and told Squirtle "Let's go."

As Jack walked up to Nadine's door with Squirtle, both of them were fixing themselves up for their crushes. After a couple knocks, Nadine stepped outside with Piplup and they proceeded together to the pokédiner. Jack and Nadine walked next to each other and their two pokémon followed a few steps behind. Before they knew it they had arrived at the diner to find that everyone else was already there waiting for them. Both teams were there, and they knew that they would be going their separate ways so they all said their goodbyes and Jack got a few hugs.

Alpha Team took the northeastern path to Mapletown and Beta Team took the northwestern path. No one heard from Taylor until he sent everyone the same text message at the same time: "First place, I won! Oh and why does Corey keep following me around?"

Beta Team left about 20 minutes after Alpha Team so that they could put together a strategy on how they should travel. They decided that they would set up camp every night near a lake or pond if they weren't already at a pokécenter. They would also all evenly pitch in money for pokéfood.

Route 1:

So there journey began, they all walked on with their pokémon down Route 1 to Mapletown. They were all eager to catch their first pokémon and they all jumped at the site of one, quickly claiming it theirs. Jack watched as Sandy caught a Wingull, Chris caught a Lotad, Adam caught a Shinx, and Nadine caught an Oddish. He waited until he found a pokémon that he wanted to evolve into a powerhouse. So he walked hours until he found a swarm of Nidoran . He got out his Squirtle a told him to use bubble. The Squirtle shot the bubbles out of his mouth at a young Nidoran and followed that up with a tackle. Jack quickly threw one of his six pokéballs at the weak pokémon catching. Nidoran was his first pokémon he caught and he couldn't wait to evolve it into a Nidoking.

The first night was slowly coming upon them as they had set up their camp. They had two tents, and they all had personal sleeping bags. While the sun was still up they decided to have some friendly battles with each other. Chris battled Adam first, and Jack battle Nadine next.

Adam brought out his Sandshrew, and Chris decided it was best to use his Lotad. Adam quickly got started by calling to his pokémon to use defense curl and Chris told Lotad to use growl. Then Lotad was called to use absorb and it sapped some of Sandshrew's health points, but Sandshrew was so well at defense. Adam's mouse pokémon retaliated with a powerful scratch that was a critical hit. Lotad fortunately used another absorb to restore some of its health points. This attack was enough to make Sandshrew faint and Lotad was victorious. Adam then brought out his Shinx and quickly shocked the water weed pokémon. Chris was forced to use his mischievous Meowth. The scratch pokémon came out of its pokéball and immediately used a powerful bite that caused the Shinx to flinch. Then the two ran after each other resulting in a collision between the two pokémon. Both lie there fainted as the two trainers ran towards their pokémon. They shook hands and congratulated each other on how well they did. They let their pokémon eat and rest as they got ready to watch Jack and Nadine face off.

Sandy, posed as a referee, presented the two trainers for their first battle. Jack yelled across the field, "Good luck! I'm not going easy on you." Nadine replied, "Alright, same to you." Nadine brought out her newly caught Oddish and Jack, his Nidoran. "Alright Nidoran, let's go with a poison sting." The poison pin pokémon shot out a poison sting towards the Oddish that wasn't very successful. "Okay Oddish return with acid." The weed pokémon shot out some acidic substance at the Nidoran poisoning it. The Nidoran used a peck that caused the Oddish to faint. "Good job Oddish, way to weaken it down," said Nadine to the small pokémon. The next pokémon that came out was Piplup, and she already knew what to do. The penguin pokémon quickly used bubble and followed it up with a pound that submitted the Nidoran. "Great work Nido, way to stop that Oddish. Now Squirtle, it is your turn." Unfortunately the Squirtle was infatuated with the Piplup and wouldn't attack. The Piplup, on the other hand, easily stopped the defenseless Squirtle.

"Great job Jack, it wasn't your fault your Squirtle was _in love_ with my Piplup," Nadine chuckled. Jack smiles as he sat with his pokémon and waited until they fell asleep to go to bed. They had had a long first day, filled with excitement. Jack dreamed about the pokémon he wanted to catch and couldn't wait to get walking through the Sherwood Forest tomorrow morning.


	3. Sherwood Forest

**Chapter 3**

Route 1:

_The group and their pokémon at this point were:_

Jack- Squirtle (M), Nidoran (M)

Sandy- Chikorita (F), Wingull (M)

Chris- Meowth (M), Lotad (M)

Adam- Sandshrew (M), Shinx (F)

Nadine- Piplup (F), Oddish (F)

The group all woke up early that morning to train with their pokémon. All of the water types were swimming in the nearby pond, and the rest of the pokémon were playing tag with each other. Jack watched as his Squirtle swam with the Piplup and Lotad. His Nidoran was chasing Shinx as Sandshrew and Oddish were hiding behind a bush. The group sat together at a picnic table talking of how they couldn't believe it had already been one day and they each had two pokémon. They decided to eat breakfast and set off for Sherwood Forest which was five mile down the route as soon as they could.

While they were walking at a slow pace towards the edge of the dark forest, two figures approached them from behind at a distance. One of the figures was on a bike and the other was riding a fire horse pokémon. There were two bird pokémon flying above them. It appeared to be a Starly that was attempting to fly and a confident Zubat soaring a bit higher than shaky Starly. Jack quickly realized it was Taylor and Corey. The Ponyta stopped running in front of the group and Taylor jumped off the back of the horse. He said, "Hey guys, isn't my Ponyta fast." Corey, exhausted and panting, stumbled to ride his bike to the group. He stopped, and fell off his bike trying to regain his breath. "Ahhh haaaa, ahhhh haaaa, hey everybody…" Corey attempted to say. Taylor quickly said, "We're heading up to Mapletown to take on the gym leader. Corey and I both caught some flying types Starly and Zubat. My Zubat is so rare; notice the different colors on its body." Everyone at once brought out their pokétches to identify it. Adam tried to think up a cool comeback to say to Taylor but he found no success. Jack asked, "Hey we're going that way too, how about you two tag along?" Corey tried to say "Yeah sure," but Taylor's voice overpowered his as he stated, "No thanks, I'm afraid you would just slow us down; isn't that right Corey?" Corey replied with "I guess..."

The two teams said their farewells even though they knew they would meet up again and the two guys were off. Beta Team continued when all of the sudden Jack spotted two men with briefcases making an exchange at the edge of the forest. They had each given the other their briefcases and ran off in opposite directions. Fifteen minutes later, a helicopter and a blimp rose and flew off. The group members looked at each other with confusion but they just ignored the sight.

Jack decided to change the subject by asking if anyone wanted to catch a specific pokémon in the forest. Chris yelled, "I hope I see a Croagunk!" Adam replied with, "I want to catch a Seedot so bad." Nadine also put a word in adding that "I would love a Budew. They're so cute." Sandy wasn't really interested in catching any pokémon; she just wanted to get in and out of that forest. Once they reached Sherwood Forest, Jack said, "Alright, let's stick together and make sure no one gets lost." They all agreed and stepped into the densely shaded woods.

Sherwood Forest:

They were instantly captivated with the stillness of this dark forest. It was a great test of a beginning trainer's skills. The team saw many Kakunas hanging by their string shots, Oddishes running behind the shrubs, and Venomoths flying under the treetops. At about 30 minutes in, Adam spotted a pokémon that looked like an acorn hanging from a branch. He knew that it was a Seedot. He brought out his Sandshrew and told it to use poison sting. The mouse pokémon shot a poisonous sting at the Seedot knocking it off the branch. The Sandshrew then followed it up with a scratch. Adam tossed the pokéball at the dazed pokémon catching it. "Yes I caught a Seedot!" yelled Adam waking up a group of Zubats.

Not long after, Nadine found her beloved Budew. Her Piplup was already out so she commanded it to use peck. She knew this attack would easily weaken the bud pokémon and she was right. It was an easy catch for Nadine. Jack could tell that she was a great trainer already, and that made him like her even more. They had been walking for hours when a Croagunk was seen about 50 feet ahead of them. When Chris saw it he darted off after the toxic mouth pokémon. The group tried to catch up to him but they were too exhausted. They figured they will see him in a couple minutes.

The end of the forest path was coming up but Chris was nowhere to be found. A figure was running up ahead with a pokémon in its arms. It was being chased by a family of Stantlers. Jack then realized that it was Chris so they ran after him ready to help. They all got out their pokémon to try and stop the angry Stantlers. They were stampeding right towards the group with Chris in the front. He quickly put his new Croagunk in its pokéball and scurried up a tree. Each member of the team simultaneously told their pokémon to use an attack at the Stantlers but it was no use. The big horn pokémon parading through the bunch knocking each starter out of the way and they were gone.

Chris came down from the tree to reunite with his friends as they were helping up their injured pokémon. "What were you doing with those Stantlers?" asked Jack. "Nothing, I was just walking with my new Croagunk when found myself in a Stantler breeding ground. Then they started chasing me and you know the rest," replied Chris. Adam just laughed, and soon the whole group was too. "Let's just get out of here before something else happens," said Sandy. "Yeah I agree there's a pokécenter right outside the forest," said Jack.

Finally the group had reached the exit of Sherwood Forest after a long day of walking. They walked up to the Mapletown sign that read: "_Welcome to Mapletown. We hope you enjoy the wide selection of apparel at our Pokémon Clothing Store. If you would like a challenge, try to take on Tom Appleseed, our Gym Leader. He specializes in rodent pokémon, his favorite. Heal your pokémon at the local pokécenter where you can meet new friends and stay the night as well. Enjoy!"_ "Let's go for the pokécenter today and then challenge the gym leader tomorrow. Tonight we can think up strategies to win," suggested Jack. They all agreed and went to the pokécenter.


	4. Mapletwon Gym

**Chapter 4**

Mapletown:

At the pokécenter Beta Team arrived to find that Alpha Team was already there. They all greeted each other with excitement. Eliza and Nadine, seeing as they are good friend decided on a friendly battle. They went to the outside of the pokécenter and came back 5 minutes later with Nadine smiling. Jack decided this was his chance so he congratulated her with a hug. She was surprised but didn't fight it at all. She kind of liked it. The rest of the guys were talking about becoming a pokémon master and how they were going to defeat the local gym. Ian proceeded by saying, "I'm going to crush Tom with my Ghastly, Drifloon and Spinarak." "All I need is my Charmeleon and my Diglett," added Jason. "Wow your Charmander evolved? What was that like?" questioned Chris. "It was amazing, I was so proud of him for defeating a swarm of Beedrill and then he began glowing bright white and it happened," said Jason. Adam thought to himself, "That's going to be awesome when Shinx and Sandshrew evolve all the way."

Sandy was talking with Jordan and Morgan about going shopping tomorrow, when Jack asked them "Aren't you girls going to battle the gym leader?" "Nah we just want to go on a journey to catch some more pokémon to play with," replied Jordan who had caught another pink pokémon, Clefairy. Morgan added, "We also want to go to Hazelnut City to see the famous Pokémillenia Mall." Morgan also found a new pokémon as well, Smoochum. Jack replied, "Well unfortunately for you that's a long way from here. That's where the final gym of Sylar region is." "I know, the gym leader RJ is so hot," exclaimed Sandy. Jack rolled his eyes and walked away to the Nurse Joy. She said, "Here are your pokémon. Thank you for coming, have a great day." Jack took his pokeballs and placed them on his belt.

On the intercom, the Nurse said, "An abandoned baby pokémon was found and brought here; if anyone would like to claim it, please come up to the front desk." Jack decided to check it out and he went up to the Nurse once again. She asked him, "Would you like to take care of this baby pokémon?" Without even asking what pokémon it was he said, "Yup definitely!" The Nurse handed him the playhouse pokémon and Jack smiled as he realized he had gotten a Happiny. He ran off to the group, holding the pokémon tightly, and showed them all Happiny. Nadine walked up to him and said, "How cute!! You are so lucky Jack." Morgan's Smoochum also walked up and gave a kiss to the Happiny.

The groups went to their sleeping quarters and decided to get some rest for tomorrow. The trainers challenging the gym leader would be Jack, Chris, Adam, Ian, Jason, and Nadine. The rest of the girls were going to go to the pokémon Clothing Store to shop.

_The groups and their pokémon at this point were:_

**Alpha Team **

Eliza- Vulpix (F), Ledyba (F)

Jordan- Jigglypuff (F), Clefairy (F)

Morgan- Eevee (F), Smoochum (F)

Jason- Charmeleon (M), Diglett (F)

Ian- Ghastly (M), Drifloon (F), Spinarak (M)

**Beta Team **

Jack- Squirtle (M), Nidoran (M), Happiny (F)

Sandy- Chikorita (F), Wingull (M)

Chris- Meowth (M), Lotad (M), Croagunk (F)

Adam- Sandshrew (M), Shinx (F), Seedot (M)

Nadine- Piplup (F), Oddish (F), Budew (F)

"**Taylor's Team" **

Taylor- Ponyta (M), Zubat (M)

Corey- Dunsparce (F), Starly (F)

The next morning, Jack got up early with Nadine to train. They went for a quick three mile run with their pokémon and then took a swim in the pool. Both of their starters had become stronger and learned some new moves. They couldn't wait to use them in their first gym battle. When they had gotten back to the pokécenter the rest of the competitors were ready to go, so they made their way to the Mapletown Gym.

"I don' think that we will all get to battle today; it might take a couple of days before we all get our badge, especially if Jack and his weak pokémon don't win," said Ian with a smirk on his face. "They'll show you; of course my Squirtle and Nidoran will win," replied Jack, determined to show Ian wrong. When they arrived at the gym, Tom was out front helping a small Rattata go back into the wild. "Hey, my name is Chris, umm… so what are you doing with that poor Rattata?" Tom stood up and said, "I'm just helping this injured Rattata into the wild. I found him outside my cabin and brought him inside to heal a bit. Now it is time for him to return to the wild with his family." "That's nice of you. Would you be willing to go for a pokémon gym battle?" asked Jason. "No problem just step into my Gym and we will begin. I have many pokémon to choose from but we'll keep it to a 2-on-2 battle," said Tom.

They entered the gym and the inside looked like a small forest with a field in the center. The combatants, Jason and gym leader Tom, walked to opposite sides and the referee raised his hands and yelled, "Begin!"

Gym Leader Tom vs. Jason:

Jason threw out his pokéball revealing his Charmeleon. The flame pokémon shook off its tiredness and shot a small flame into the air. The gym leader brought out his aquamouse pokémon, Marill. The small water pokémon quickly curled its tail up and began rolling around the field. "Dodge that rollout Charmeleon!" yelled Jason. The fire pokémon began dodging the rollout, but suddenly tripped over a rock on the field. Marill knocked into Charmeleon causing some damage. "Use smokescreen," said Jason to the injured pokémon. The Charmeleon quickly got up and shot smoke out of its mouth around the field. The spectators could barely see the battle through the fog. The Charmeleon then jumped up and used dragon rage on the Marill. It then followed that up with a powerful scratch. This knocked the pokémon out. "Good job Marill, that rollout was great; you really weakened that Charmeleon," Tom said to the injured pokémon. He then brought out his Raichu. The mouse pokémon made quick work of the injured Charmeleon with a thunderbolt, but not before it got an ember in. Jason brought back the fainted pokémon and threw out his Diglett. The mole pokémon had a significant type advantage and got off to a quick start. It began by using mud slap to easily evade the close attacks. The Raichu tried to use quick attack to come in close to the Diglett but it burrowed under the ground. The mole pokémon popped up behind the Raichu and used a powerful magnitude to finish Tom off. "Good job Raichu; return. Congratulations Jason. Here is your badge: The Rodent Badge. Pokémon up to level 25 will obey you and as a prize for defeating me, here is HM01. That is cut. You will probably need that on your journey. It is useful in cutting shrubs and trees that stand in your way," said Tom. "Thanks for the great battle," replied Jason. He grabbed the badge and put it into his container after showing the rest of the group.

"Please come back in 30 minutes for the next gym battle," said the gym assistant. The team decided to wait in the park for the next battle to begin. "Great job Jason," said Adam. "Yeah that was impressive," added Ian. "I call next!" proposed Chris and Adam.

A couple hours later, the group left the park to two more battles take place. Jack and Nadine decided to wait in the park and talk while Chris and Adam battled Tom and his assistant in a double battle. "See you guys in a few," said Jack.


	5. Friendly No More

**Chapter 5:**

Mapletown:

While Chris and Adam were battling the gym leader, Jack and Nadine talked in the park. "So do you like the pokémon journey so far?" asked Jack. "Yeah definitely, I am glad that I'm in your group too. We have all had a lot of fun these past few days. I know my Piplup and your Squirtle are having fun too. I have a feeling everybody's pokémon will be evolving soon. We are all training really hard and I can't wait to see my Piplup grow," replied Nadine. "Yeah I think you right; my Squirtle is getting so strong so quick," said Jack as he was feeding Happiny. The baby pokémon began to spit up the food. Nadine reached over to wipe the pokémon as she smiled at Jack. Jack quickly became nervous and didn't know what to do or what to say, so he closed his eyes and moved his face closer to hers. She realized this and accepted the offer. Their lips met and sparks flew, at least inside Jack's mind.

All of the sudden a light water attack was shot at the two lovebirds from a jolly Lombre. Chris came from the direction of the gym shouting "Break it up you to, you're gonna make us all sick." "Oh! Sorry, did your Lombre evolve? I'm guessing you guys won your battle," replied Jack with a blush red face. Chris simply answered with a flash of the Rodent Badge. He said "Yeah my Lotad had just defeated his Furret and it evolved. Same as Adam's Shinx. It was quite amazing. Next up is Nadine."

"Who? Me! I better freshen up before my battle then. See you later Jack. Wish me good luck," Nadine stated with a beautiful glare. She walked off into the distance knowing that Jack was watching her. As soon as Nadine was out of listening distance, Adam praised Jack for the victory with Nadine.

Gym Leader Tom vs. Nadine

Later that day at about noon, Nadine was ready to battle Tom. "Alright Nadine, are you ready?" asked the gym leader. "Yup, let's get this going," Nadine said with a quick smile towards Jack's way. Tom brought out his Bibarel and Nadine chose Oddish because of the small type advantage. The weed pokémon stepped out slowly and began to glow, signaling that it was using absorb. The Bibarel was quickly weakened and but retaliated with a weak water gun. It was not very effective against the grass type pokémon. The Oddish used a powerful acid that knocked Bibarel back and followed that up with a finishing tackle. The next pokémon that Tom chose was a fairly weak Rattata. It was very quick but still no match for the Oddish. The weed pokémon used a stun spore that paralyzed the mouse. From that point, the pokémon was easy to defeat. "Well done Nadine, but now I must use my favorite," said the gym leader as he grabbed a fire red ball from his belt and tossed it into the air. A Quilava was revealed. The volcano pokémon was fast and strong but had a weak defense. It made quick work of the Oddish but Nadine's Piplup would prove to be a bigger challenge. The penguin pokémon strolled onto the battle field with its beak held high. Quilava got things going with an ember that engulfed the field in flames. Luckily the Piplup knew water sport to raise its resistance to water. The penguin soaked itself in water and ran into the fire headed towards Quilava with its beak glowing white. The Quilava charged directly at the Piplup with immense speed. They crashed into each other and smoke covered the scene. Suddenly a powerful water attack was shot into the air with the Quilava on top. The volcano pokémon landed on a boulder as Piplup jumped on it and shot a stream of bubbles at it. Then and there the battle was over. "Piplup, that's enough; return. I'm so sorry. Thanks for the battle though," said Nadine. "Congratulations, maybe with this badge your pokémon will obey you better," replied Tom handing over the badge. "All further battle will take place tomorrow. Have a good day."


	6. Definite Evolution

**Chapter 6**

Mapletown:

As Jack walked over to congratulate Nadine, He saw her talking to a built guy named Justin. He was bigger than Jack and not shy at all towards Nadine. Once Jack saw his arm around Nadine, he turned right around as if in defeat. He couldn't believe his eyes. Jack was crushed so he decided to go to the gym leader and demand a battle to take his anger out.

When Jack arrivced at the gym, Gym Leader Tom was leaving and Jack walked up to him and demanded, "I'm ready to battle now. Let's go!" Tom responded, "I'm sorry but my pokémon need to rest. You can still have a gym battle though. My father used to be the gym leader here and he has been dying for a battle. He's right inside just ask him to battle." "Alright thanks!" said Jack surprised. Jack walked into the gym and spotted an older man standing next to the gym assistant talking. Jack walked right up to him and demanded a battle. Tom's father, Will, didn't say a word he just nodded and walked over to the playing field. Jack followed and they each took their spot across from each other. The referee said it will be a 3-on-3 battle and raised the flags to signify the beginning of the battle. Jack knew he would have to use Happiny but he was a little apprehensive. The flags dropped quickly and the battle began.

Ex-Gym Leader Will vs. Jack

The first pokémon the two combatants brought out were Raticate and Nidoran. The two pokémon looked at each other and by the command of their trainers; they took off after the other. Raticate, sprinting towards Nidoran, brought out its fangs and jumped at Nidoran ready to bite. Nidoran quickly rolled out of the way and responded with a powerful poison sting that poisoned the Raticate. Nidoran followed that up with a double-kick that pushed Raticate back a little. The rat pokémon shot back with a hyper fang that made Nidoran cry with anguish. As soon as the rat pokémon let go, Nidoran used a horn attack that was weakened by an opposing tackle. The two pokémon breathed heavily with exhaustion and were near fainting when all of the sudden Nidoran glowed white and grew into a tougher looking Nidorino. Jack jumped with excitement and commanded the Nidorino to use another horn attack. The poison pin pokémon did so and knocked out the Raticate.

Nidorino was still tired and probably couldn't take much more, but Jack decided to keep him in and use its long range attacks to avoid fainting. The next pokémon that was brought out was a Buizel. Jack quickly told Nidorino to stay as far away from Buizel as it could. Nidorino used a poison sting but Buizel easily dodged. The sea weasel pokémon then rushed towards Nidorino and used quick attack that finished Jack's pokémon off. Jack then decided to use Happiny. He hesitated a little but was curious to see what Happiny could do. The playhouse pokémon waddled out and stood with curiosity as well as Jack. The Buizel rushed towards Happiny and the baby pokémon just sat there waving its hands. Unbeknownst to Jack, Happiny was using metronome when all of the sudden a devastating thunder that struck Buizel with a critical hit. Jack was awestruck, quite similar to when he spotted Nadine with Justin. The Buizel had fainted and Happiny jumped around with a childish playfulness.

Jack brought back his Happiny and held it in his arms for the last matchup. Both trainers threw out a pokéball and out cameSquirtle and Kangaskhan. The tiny turtle pokémon got off to a quick start with withdraw to strengthen its defense and followed it up with water gun. Kangaskhan seemed to only worry about its baby and Squirtle took advantage of this. Kangaskhan was quite agitated when Squirtle attacked its baby though. The parent pokémon rushed towards Squirtle and knocked it into the pond with a stroke of its strong arms. Squirtle was sent flying into the pond and sank to the bottom when something repetitive happened. The turtle became furious at its weakness and forced evolution upon itself. Now Wartortle jumped out of the pond and Jack became even happier despite having his heart broken earlier that day by Nadine. Wartortle rushed towards Kangaskhan with anger and sank its teeth into the parent pokémon with a powerful bite. Then it let go and jumped back to use a strong bubble then signified the end of the battle. Jack ran to Wartortle and gave it a giant hug. "I'm so proud of you, Nidorino, and Happiny. You all did so great. Let's go to the pokécenter and get you guys healed." Will walked up and told Jack, "Your pokémon are trained well, and it seems you have a strong relationship with them. Here is your badge and I have something else for you. This is mystic water and it powers up water type moves. I think your Wartortle will appreciate it. Congratulations and thank you for the battle."

Once at the pokécenter, Jack walked in with his badge and his newly evolved pokémon. After healing them he showed everybody Wartortle and Nidorino and told them about Happiny using metronome. Everybody was shocked and proud of him. "Where is Nadine? Has anybody seen her?" asked Jack. The others looked at each other with disappointment and Sandy said, "We're sorry Jack, but Nadine left with Justin and she said to tell you goodbye." "Just like that she is gone? I thought we liked each other a lot," said Jack. 'It is okay Jack, we are all gonna travel together without her," said Eliza. Jack decided to move on, and suggested they all leave tomorrow morning to head for Evergreen City.

The group all talked around the table drinking pop until they decided to get some rest. Jack sat in bed for awhile just thinking about Nadine, and he told himself to let go of her. The next morning he woke up early and found Eliza sitting at the table alone. He sat with her and they talked for a bit and they got to know each other a lot better. Jack always considered her beautiful and flirty and she still kept that up. "Are you upset about Nadine?" asked Eliza. "I was at first but I've decided to move on," responded Jack. "Well I'm glad to hear that. You are the sweetest guy and I cannot believe she did that to you," said Eliza. "Oh well, I'll just have to find someone else to like," said Jack. Ian then came through the front door of the pokécenter saying, "Thanks guys for cheering me on at my battle! I still won but no one was there. My Spinarak even evolved into Ariados. You guys missed it, it was amazing." On that note, Ian healed his pokémon while everybody was waking up to leave and they all set off together.

_The groups and their pokémon at this point were:_

**Alpha Team & Beta Team (traveling together)**

Eliza- Vulpix (F), Ledyba (F)

Jordan- Jigglypuff (F), Clefairy (F)

Morgan- Eevee (F), Smoochum (F)

Jason- Charmeleon (M), Diglett (F)

Ian- Ghastly (M), Drifloon (F), Ariados (M)

Jack- Wartortle (M), Nidorino (M), Happiny (F)

Sandy- Chikorita (F), Wingull (M)

Chris- Meowth (M), Lombre (M), Croagunk (F)

Adam- Sandshrew (M), Luxio (F), Seedot (M)

"**Taylor's Team" (after chatting on the cell phone with him)**

Taylor- Ponyta (M), Golbat (M), Kadabra (F), Staryu (F)

Corey- Dunsparce (F), Starly (F), Cherubi (F)

"**Delta Team" (Jordan and Sandy found out Nadine was with a different group of friends now)**

Nadine- Prinplup (F), Gloom (F), **Murkrow (F) traded for Budew**

Justin- Machoke (M), Granbull (F), Cranidos (M), Monferno (M)

R.J. - Muk (F), Graveler (M), Carvanha (M)

Brooke- Houndour (F), Misdreavus (F)


	7. A Familiar Team?

**Chapter 7**

Route 2:

As the abnormally large group walked down Route 2, Jack was contemplating his thoughts. He was very confused and just wanted to forget everything and get back to his real goal of completing his pokémon journey. On the right of the dirt path, there was a small bike shop that the group stopped at. The prices were unbelievably low so each member purchased one. They all decided to go their separate ways and meet up in Evergreen City later that day. This would give each member a chance to catch more pokémon and train easier. Jack decided to take off first looking for rare pokémon. Jack was looking to balance his team out with psychic, electric, fire, and grass type pokémon. He biked quickly with his head on a swivel.

The first pokémon he spotted was a Meditite that was meditating alongside a pond. Jack immediately brought out his Wartortle and commanded it to use water gun. The turtle pokémon was suddenly picked up off the ground and thrown into the pond. Wartortle was getting tired of that, so it responded with a powerful bite that severely weakened the Meditite. It then began spinning and thrust into the weak pokémon finally enabling Jack to catch it. The pokéball rocked but finally stopped and blinked to indicate a catch. Jack got back on his bike and continued down the route looking for pokémon. All of the sudden a group of small buds were blocking the path, and forced Jack to stop. He biked right up to the pokémon and decided to catch one for his own. The group of Budew realized this and they all began to use stun spore. Before Jack was temporarily paralyzed he brought out his starter pokémon and commanded it to use rapid spin to break up the powder that was displaced in the air. Wartortle was successful and so was Jack in catching one of the Budew. Jack and his team of pokémon then helped the Budew to a safe spot off the route to stay away from the oncoming trainers.

Jack was proud of his recent captures but was still greedy. He wanted a regal pokémon that would intimidate others with flare. As he was thinking of this pokémon, a Growlithe jumped out of nowhere and began to roar at Jack. He brought out his Nidorino and battled the tough puppy. Growlithe surrounded Nidorino with embers but that did not stop the poison sting that it used. Growlithe was shot back and Nidorino ran towards it and used horn attack. Jack only had two pokeballs left and did not want to miss out on catching this pokémon. Nidorino then used another tackle and Jack threw out one of the two remaining pokeballs. Growlithe was unable to be caught and jumped out of the ball. Jack was worried and commanded Nidorino to use fury attack. This definitely weakened the Growlithe and prevented it from moving with intensity. Jack grabbed his final pokéball and chucked it at Growlithe finally capturing the puppy pokémon. Jack couldn't believe the day he had and he wondered whether everyone else had the same luck as him.

The sun was descending and Jack realized he needed to hurry up if he wanted to get to Evergreen City in time. As he rounded the corner, he saw two men dressed in black with the omega symbol on their back. They were herding a group of Skuntank and Mightyena into an armored van that also donned the omega symbol. Jack was ready to go and investigate but he saw the commercial towers of Evergreen City and became awestruck. He also saw some of his friends ahead ready to enter the big gates of the city. He sped up and ignored the suspicious men instead of investigating but he still didn't forget about them.

Evergreen City:

Once in the city, Jack went directly to the pokécenter to heal his pokémon and meet up with his friends. They were all there eating when Jack walked in and their pokémon were eating too. Jack spotted some new pokémon as well but waited until after healing them to reveal his. Jack sat down next to Chris and Adam to talk and they discussed the site that they all saw. They came to the conclusion that this was a rebirth of the failed attempts of Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic. They couldn't do anything now but Jack went to the authorities to inform them. When they told Officer Jenny, she assured them that there was no new team that was trying to cause danger and chaos. They wouldn't sit for this but they had to. To get there mind off of this they went to the Super Pokémart in downtown and purchased a large amount of items. A man even suckered them into buying a bag of multicolored stones. They didn't know what they were for but they got them anyways.

Once their pokémon were all healed, they took them to the Pokémon Park for them to play. The place was empty besides two guys bickering so they let out all of their pokémon. Jack threw out his five pokeballs and also set Happiny down. Everyone else did they same as well. Little did they know the two guys arguing were none other than Taylor and Corey. Jack was sort of excited to see Taylor but he still knew that Taylor would try to boast. At the site of the rest of the pokémon, Taylor and Corey got theirs out to. "Hey nice of you two to show up," said Jack to Taylor. "Hey guys! Corey and I are arguing whether he should go alone or not. I think he should because he annoys the heck out of me but he wants to stay," responded Taylor. "Whatever let's just hang out while we are all together," said Sandy. As the pokémon were all playing, Eevee and Vulpix were sneaking around in the bags for food when all of the sudden the two began to evolve. Eliza and Morgan quickly ran over to their pokémon and realized that the two pokémon were exposed to stones that forced them to evolve. Vulpix had found a Fire Stone and Eevee had found a Water Stone. Now Ninetales and Vaporeon ran off to the rest of the pokémon to show off their new forms. The group of trainers gathered around the bag of evolution stones claiming they wanted one to evolve their pokémon. Jordan got her hands on some Moon Stones and Jack also obtained a Moon Stone, Oval Stone, Shiny Stone, and a Fire Stone to evolve his pokémon in the future. Of course Taylor wanted to evolve his Staryu so he got a Water Stone. Adam and Chris also wanted a Leaf Stone and a Water Stone as well. Some trainers quickly went to evolve their pokémon while others were more patient.

_The groups and their pokémon at this point were:_

**Alpha Team & Beta Team (traveling together)**

Eliza- Ninetales (F), Ledian (F), Buneary (F)

Jordan- Wigglytuff (F), Clefable (F), Corsola (M)

Morgan- Vaporeon (F), Smoochum (F), Swablu (M)

Jason- Charmeleon (M), Dugtrio (F), Tyrogue (M)

Ian- Haunter (M), Drifloon (F), Ariados (M), Elekid (M)

Jack- Wartortle (M), Nidorino (M), Happiny (F), Meditite (F), Budew (F), Growlithe (M)

Sandy- Bayleef (F), Wingull (M), Mareep (F)

Chris- Meowth (M), Ludicolo (M), Croagunk (F), Mankey (F), Mime Jr. (M)

Adam- Sandslash (M), Luxio (F), Nuzleaf (M ), Girafarig (F), Shieldon (M)

"**Taylor's Team" **

Taylor- Ponyta (M), Crobat (M), Starmie (F), _**Jolteon (F), Grovyle (M) traded to give trainer Alakazam**_

Corey- Dunsparce (F), Staravia (F), Cherrim (F), Cubone (F)


	8. United We Stand

**Chapter 8**

Evergreen City:

Eager to challenge the local gym leader, Jack asked everyone else if they wanted to go. Jason, Taylor, and Corey all decided that they would be leaving town today to set off for the cruise. Wondering why Jason was traveling with Taylor, Jack ignored it and said, "Okay, well have a good time. Maybe I'll see you guys in the annual Pokémon Tournament." "Yeah, you'll definitely be seeing us some time soon," Taylor said with a smirk. Taylor and Jason looked at each other and nodded their heads to tell each other to go. Corey, as usual, followed them. Oddly enough, they weren't headed for the port, but they were walking towards the woods. Jack grabbed Chris and they set off to spy on them. Hiding behind bushes, Chris and Jack watched as the three friends met with the same guys that they spotted the day before. They were both awe-struck when they boarded their helicopter. They quickly headed back to the pokécenter to tell the others.

"Taylor, Jason, and Corey were talking with Team Omega!" exclaimed Jack. "No way, we have to stop them," said Sandy. "It's too late, they have already left," responded Chris. "Oh well, I'm sure we will meet up with them sometime," said Eliza. "Well Chris, Adam, Ian, and I are headed to the gym, do you guys want to come to watch?" asked Jack. "Sure we will come and watch your battle!" said Eliza. They all set off for the gym and once they saw it, they couldn't believe the site. It was a giant bird cage with big statues of the legendary birds at the entrance. They walked in and saw many trainers with their bird pokémon flying above. Jack walked towards the assistant and asked to battle the gym leader. He responded, "Which one?"

Gym Leaders vs. Jack, Ian, Chris, and Adam

The four each walked up to a gym leader and asked for a battle. The gym leaders all decided to host 3-on-3 double battles. Jack and Ian teamed up while Chris and Adam joined forces. Jack and Ian would be facing bird trainers Dan and Rob; Chris and Adam were up against Max and Cody. They all set up on separate field and the battles simultaneously began. Dan and Rob first brought out their Pidgeotto and Fearow. Because of types, Ian chose to use his Elekid and Jack chose Growlithe to see how it was in battle. Ian got off to a quick start by using thundershock on Pidgeotto while Growlithe was told to use helping hand to boost Elekid's power. The electric move proved to be very effective but the two bird pokémon responded with two powerful gusts. Jack and Ian's pokémon were pushed back into the wall and were damaged a bit, but they quickly fought back. The Elekid was running towards Pidgeotto with Growlithe running behind it. The puppy pokémon jumped on top of Elekid and thrust itself into the air and jumped on the back of Fearow. Elekid didn't mind at all and used swift on the other bird pokémon. Fearow could not get Growlithe off its back because it was using a potent bite that caused the Fearow to fly out of control. It flew high up into the air and swirled back down. Growlithe was trying to hold on but its jaw was beginning to get weak. The Fearow, headed for the ground, took a dive right into the battlefield. It had fainted as well as Jack's Growlithe. Elekid, on the other hand, made quick work of the Pidgeotto, despite some minor damages. Elekid stayed out while Wartortle came out. The two gym leaders brought out their next pokémon, Gligar and Xatu. Elekid went straight for Xatu which used a confusion that threw Elekid against the wall. Before fainting, Elekid cleverly set up a light screen to defend his teammate. After Elekid, Ian chose his Haunter. Wartortle, with a type advantage over Gligar, used its powerful water moves to defeat its foe. It first used a water gun that shot Gligar down to the ground and followed that up with a bubble. Gligar was quickly defeated and Wartortle went to help Haunter. Xatu, after a confuse ray, was flying wildly around the field until Haunter used shadow punch to knock Xatu down. Both Wartortle and Haunter used bite on the Mystic pokémon to finish it off. The final pokémon that the gym leaders brought out were Skarmory and Tropius. Wartortle chose to battle Skarmory and Haunter chose Tropius. The turtle pokémon first used protect and then used bubble. The water move wasn't very effective against Skarmory and the armor bird pokémon retaliated with an air cutter that attacked with critical hit. Wartortle was fairly weak but still fought strong with a water gun that drenched the Skarmory with water. The bird pokémon flew high up in the air to shake the water off and dove back down to attack Wartortle with a powerful peck that finished it off. Wartortle was finished and Nidorino was used after. Haunter was doing quite well against Tropius as it confused the fruit pokémon. Tropius was dazed and didn't know what to do. The ghost pokémon was attempting to use hypnosis until Skarmory flew by and disrupted the attack. Nidorino came by also and used a double-kick on the iron bird pokémon to weaken it down and get it closer for some more attacks. The technique worked and Nidorino used another horn attack to finish the Skarmory off. Before it had fainted, Skarmory used a swift attack that damaged Nidorino minimally. The two pokémon allies teamed up against the massive Tropius and attacked it at will. Before it was too soon, Tropius had fainted and the battle was over. After receiving their Talon Badges, Jack and Ian ran over to watch the end of Chris and Adam's battle. When they got over there, they saw Ludicolo and Luxio up against Mantine and Vespiqueen. The beehive pokémon used a powerful poison sting to knock out Ludicolo and that left Luxio alone against both pokémon. The two foes backed the spark pokémon into a corner and it let out a devastating electric attack that electrified the entire battle field. The two pokémon were shocked and both fainted at the same time. This battle had ended as well. They all got their Talon badges and left to go to the pokécenter to heal their pokémon. "Congratulations!" said the gym leaders together. "Thanks, great battle," said Jack.

Once at the pokécenter, the team was sitting at the table when Jack said, "I think there is something going on with that Team Omega. When I was in town I bumped into one of their guys and he told me to get out of the way because he had some important business to take care of. I think they are planning to do something big that would be pretty bad for everyone, but I don't know what. What do you guys think?" "Yeah that would explain where Nadine, Taylor, Jason, and Corey went. We have to all stay together and try to stop whatever it is they are trying to do. We need to keep our eyes open for them and any of their dealings," said Sandy. Should we split back into two teams to look for Team Omega and meet up occasionally somewhere?" asked Jordan. "No I think we should just keep going as usual and stay as a team," suggested Jack. "We should call ourselves something cool in case we do meet up with Team Omega," said Chris. "Well I like Team Alpha. It's like the opposite of Omega," said Adam. The group agreed that Team Alpha was their name and they all vowed not to speak of it to anyone else. The next few weeks, they would all train as hard as they can to face Team Omega with their best. They would be setting off in the morning to the next town, Spruceville, to gain another badge.

_The groups and their pokémon at this point were:_

**Alpha Team**

Jack- Wartortle (M), Nidorino (M), Happiny (F), Meditite (F), Budew (F), Growlithe (M)

Ian- Haunter (M), Drifloon (F), Ariados (M), Elekid (M)

Chris- Meowth (M), Ludicolo (M), Croagunk (F), Mankey (F), Mime Jr. (M)

Sandy- Bayleef (F), Wingull (M), Mareep (F)

Adam- Sandslash (M), Luxio (F), Nuzleaf (M), Girafarig (F), Shieldon (M)

Eliza- Ninetales (F), Ledian (F), Buneary (F)

Jordan- Wigglytuff (F), Clefable (F), Corsola (M)

Morgan- Vaporeon (F), Smoochum (F), Swablu (M)

**Team Omega**

Nadine- Prinplup (F), Gloom (F), Murkrow (F), Electrike (M)

Justin- Machoke (M), Granbull (F), Cranidos (M), Monferno (M)

Taylor- Ponyta (M), Crobat (M), Starmie (F), Jolteon (F), Grovyle (M)__

Jason- Charmeleon (M), Dugtrio (F), Tyrogue (M)

R.J. - Muk (F), Graveler (M), Carvanha (M)

Brooke- Houndour (F), Misdreavus (F)

Corey- Dunsparce (F), Staravia (F), Cherrim (F), Cubone (F)


	9. Fastforward

**Chapter 9**

Sylar Region:

As Team Alpha traveled on through the Sylar region, they each trained as hard as they could, catching new pokémon and strengthening their regular group. Badge after badge, Jack matured and so did his pokémon. Weeks have passed and Team Alpha has been progressing, but unfortunately so has Team Omega. They have been recruiting more members, as expected, and Nadine has also been moving up in Team Omega's management. Jack has established himself as the leader of Team Alpha with Eliza and Sandy helping him out too. They are all in Chestnut County, which is full of smaller townships and a downtown metropolis area. Jack, Chris, Ian, and Adam all have 7 badges now and have their set pokémon teams up. Their girls, on the other hand, are also improving but gaining no badges.

About a month and a half later in Chestnut County:

Team Alpha is outside in the training park with all of their pokémon practicing. Jack is battling against Adam and Chris against Ian. "C'mon Blastoise, show 'em your aqua tail," said Jack. Blastoise strutted out to Adam's Sandslash and knocked it out with a powerful water move. "Good try Sandslash. That was a good battle Jack; Your Blastoise is really powerful," said Adam. The other battle had finished as well and the team gathered at the pokécenter once again to heal their pokémon and get rested up. As they gathered in the recreation room, they talked about their strategies as a whole. "It was a great day today. I think we got some great practice time in and we all got to bond with our pokémon," said Jack. 'Yeah I know, my Altaria and I flew around the city as we watched everyone from above," said Morgan with her soft voice. "I'm just happy my Mankey evolved into Primeape. We've been working really hard recently and she deserved it," said Chris."Okay guys, how about we all get some rest and then tomorrow we will get our final badge to enter the Pokémon Tournament. Alright, see you guys tomorrow," said Ian.

_The groups and their pokémon at this point were:_

**Alpha Team**

Jack- Blastoise (M), Nidoking (M), Blissey (F), Meditite (F), Roserade (F), Arcanine (M)

Ian- Haunter (M), Driflblim (F), Ariados (M), Electabuzz (M), Donphan (F)

Chris- Persian (M), Ludicolo (M), Croagunk (F), Primeape (F), Mr. Mime (M)

Sandy- Meganium (F), Pelipper (M), Flaaffy (F), Miltank (F), Dewgong (F)

Adam- Sandslash (M), Luxray (F), Shiftry (M), Girafarig (F), Bastiodon (M)

Eliza- Ninetales (F), Ledian (F), Lopunny (F), Lumineon (F), Golduck (F)

Jordan- Wigglytuff (F), Clefable (F), Corsola (M), Teddiursa (M)

Morgan- Vaporeon (F), Jynx (F), Altaria (M), Sunflora (F)

**Team Omega**

Nadine- Empoleon (F), Vileplume (F), Honchkrow (F), Manectric (M), Magmar (M), Piloswine (F)

Justin- Machoke (M), Granbull (F), Rampardos (M), Infernape (M), Cacturne (F)

Taylor- Ponyta (M), Crobat (M), Starmie (F), Jolteon (F), Sceptile (M), Tauros (M)

Jason- Charizard (M), Dugtrio (F), Hitmonlee (M), Cloyster (F), Scizor (M)

R.J. - Muk (F), Graveler (M), Sharpedo (M), Carnivine (M), Beedrill (F)

Brooke- Houndoom (F), Mismagious (F), Seviper (F), Lickitung (F)

Corey- Dunsparce (F), Staraptor (F), Cherrim (F), Marowak (F)

Peter- Lunatone, Seadra (M), Magneton (M), Victreebel (F)

The next morning the competitors on Team Alpha went to the gym to battle Kyle Quincy the leader of the gym. Upon arriving at the gym, everything was made of the finest gold and assistant was dressed very nicely. When they entered the giant front doors made of glass and ivory handles, they spotted Kyle sitting on a throne at the end of the hallway. When he saw the challengers, Kyle pressed a button and the floor beneath them began to move showing a battlefield underneath. It seemed like the gym leader was already prepared to battle. Jack walked up to him and said, "Excuse me, but we would all like to challenge you to a gym battle." "Alright, young sir, who is up first?" asked Kyle. "I'll go first," proposed Adam. Fine, feel the wrath of my royal pokémon," said Kyle.


End file.
